The Legacy Of Decade,Destroyer Of The Worlds
by Ren Vanguard Wizard-Gate
Summary: Lanjutan cerita tentang Kamen Rider Decade setelah Movie Wars 2010
1. Prologue

The Next Gen Of Decade,The World's Destroyer

Disclaimer:Persona Series milik ATLUS dan Kamen Rider Decade milik BANDAI,jika kedua perusahaan itu punyaku,pasti dah kujadiin BANDAI ATLUS GAMES"digebukin"

Sebelumnya dalam Kamen Rider Decade

"akhirnya kau datang,Kamen Rider Double"Decade berkata demikian dan double membalas

"oh,iya aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu,ummm,Decade kan?"

Lalu scenenya pun berubah menjadi begini dan double berkata"Decade,kamu punya kartu pamungkas kan?"

Decade menjawab"ya,ini akan menggelitik!"

Scenenya berubah lagi dan tsukasa mulai perjalanan barunya dengan berkata"mari kita mulai perjalanan ke dunia yang baru,Toritsugari no Kamen Raida da!oboetoke!"

Setelah berpisah dengan Double,Tsukasa dan kawan kawan kembali berkeliling dunia lagi

Pagi yang sangat indah,tsukasa bangun tidur dan dia berkata

"huh,akhirnya aku sehat lagi,ayo tarik tirainya!"kata tsukasa lalu semua menjawab"oke!"

Begitu tirainya ditarik,mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa,Eijiro pun kaget melihatnya,di tirai itu ada 2 gambar yang dibatasi sebuah garis,gambar pertama adalah lampu lalu lintas mati,jalanan penuh darah,dan tartarus dengan bulan yang menggambarkan suasana dark hour,lalu gambar kedua adalah gambar sebuah TV widescreen yang dikelilingi suasana midnight channel(silakan bayangkan sendiri"digampar")

Eijiro berkata"dunia apa ini?tampaknya berbeda dengan dunia yang kita kunjungi"

Tsukasa menjawab"setuju dengan kakek,tampaknya tak berhubungan dengan Dai-Shocker"

Kaito heran dan berkata"kenapa gambarnya harus terpisah begini"

Kemudian natsumi berfirasat demikian"aku rasa ini akan lebih berbahaya dibanding saat melawan Super-Shocker"

Yuusuke balas dengan berkata"kau benar,jadi sebaiknya kita cari info tentang dunia ini"

Setelah tsukasa mendiskusikan semuanya dia berkata"Yuusuke benar,ayo semua kita selidiki dunia ini"

Setelah keluar dari studio,baju Tsukasa pun berubah

"huh,apa ini?sepertinya seragam sekolah(ngecek id pelajar)SMA Gekkoukan,hm?"kata tsukasa

Yuusuke berkata"peranmu tampaknya didukung dengan seragam ini,sekarang cepat ke sekolah,nanti terlambat dan ga bisa cari info tentang dunia ini loh"

Tsukasa bergegas dan berkata"iya iya,aku berangkat(saat berjalan dia menabrak seorang remaja)ah,maaf ga sengaja"

pemuda ini berambut biru dan emo,dia berkata"ah,ga apa apa,kamu murid baru ya?"

Tsukasa menjawab"iya,aku murid baru,bisa antar aku ke sekolah tidak?sekalian keliling sepulang sekolah"

lalu pemuda itu mengusulkan"ah,iya nanti aku antar keliling,sekalian kuantar ke dormku"

"terima kasih"kata tsukasa

"Sang penghancur dunia,Decade,mengelilingi dunia dan mendapat teman teman baru,apa yang dia lihat dengan kedua matanya?"

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite_

_Seiza no you sen ga mushubu shunkan hajimaru legend_

_Oorora yurameku jikuu koete_

_Tobikomu meisou suru parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu_

_Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

_Atarashi yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou_

_Mokugeki se you_

_JOURNEY THROUGH THE DECADE_

Tunggu chapter berikutnya and please review,maaf kalau ada kesalahan,mohon maaf kalo kamen rider double namanya ada di atas,saya ngambil atasnya dari kejadian di movie wars 2010,mohon maaf sekali,dan karna ini prolognya saya tulis sedikit saja,setelah ini saya tulis lebih banyak lagi deh,plis review yah ^^


	2. The Night Of Darkness Part 1

The Night Of Darkness

Disclaimer:Kayak yang udah aku bilang Persona Series milik ATLUS dan Kamen Rider Decade milik BANDAI,jika kedua perusahaan itu punyaku,pasti dah kujadiin BANDAI ATLUS GAMES"digebukin staffnya"bukan BANDAI NAMCO GAMES lagi"dihajar staff NAMCO"

"Kamu kapan pindah kemari?"kata pemuda itu sambil berjalan dengan tsukasa

"Sejak kemarin malam aku pindah kemari,orang tuaku sudah tiada"kata tsukasa

pemuda menjawab"Sama denganku,aku juga kehilangan orangtua sejak aku masih kecil"

Tsukasa menjawab"Oh begitu,aku mengerti,namaku Tsukasa Kadoya,kamu?"

Pemuda itu pun menjawab"namaku Minato Arisato,salam kenal"

Tsukasa menjawab"ya,salam kenal"

Setelah itu mereka berbicara tentang hal hal lainnya dan naik kereta dari iwatodai ke port island station,lalu sampailah di SMA gekkoukan,minato memperkenalkan tsukasa dengan temannya yang lain,hanya saja aigis merasa aneh dengan tsukasa dan berkata

"kamu ini berbahaya"sama saat pertama ryoji pindah ke gekkoukan,dan tsukasa bingung

Setelah sekolah selesai,junpei dan minato mengajak tsukasa keliling iwatodai,dan setelah itu mereka ke paulownia untuk karaoke,dan terakhir mereka ke naganaki dan ke dorm minato,besok mereka janji nonton film di dekat stasiun port island dan minum kopi di chagall café

"Sudah ya,aku pulang dulu,besok jangan lupa janji kita",kata tsukasa

"Iya,kita takkan lupa kok"kata junpei

Sampai di hikari studio,tsukasa melihat berita di tv tentang apathy syndrome yang merajalela dimana mana,sekiranya itu adalah sedikit info tentang dunia itu,tsukasa bersiap buat sekolah besok dan mencari info,kaito mencari harta karun seperti biasa

Lalu yuusuke pun berkata"tsukasa,mau jalan jalan malam sekalian cari info?"

Tsukasa berkata"boleh ajalah"

Saking lamanya mereka di luar lalu tak terasa sudah jam 12 malam,kaito pun tak menemukan harta karun yang menarik,lalu dia bertemu tsukasa dan yuusuke dan bulan menjadi kuning dan langit menjadi hijau,suasana disana menjadi menyeramkan,alat alat listrik mati,muncul shadows dimana mana

"huh?apa lagi ini!"kata tsukasa sambil mengeluarkan decadrivernya dan kaito mengeluarkan pistol diendrivernya lalu para shadows itu menyerang dua alat itu dan terlempar ke lantai

Tsukasa dan kaito kewalahan dan tak sempat mengambil dua alat driver itu,sementara yuusuke pun berhasil memunculkan sabuknya dan segera berkata "Henshin!"dan berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Kuuga,namun kuuga pun kewalahan hingga akhirnya dia kembali menjadi yuusuke

Dan saat mereka mau dimakan shadows,kebetulan disana disebelah tartarus,dan anggota SEES pun pergi ke sana untuk berlatih dan mereka melihat tsukasa dan temannya hamper dimangsa oleh shadows

Dan akhirnya tsukasa dkk melihat aksi dari SEES dan dia melihat minato,mereka menggunakan evoker dan tsukasa dkk hanya berkata,"Hah,mereka menembak kepala mereka sendiri?"lalu keluarlah sesuatu yang sangat istimewa bernama persona,persona adalah bagian lain dari diri kita yang hidup di jiwa kita,sampai akhirnya dia dibangkitkan oleh kekuatan kita sendiri

Lalu mereka semua menghabisi gerombolan shadows itu dan tsukasa dkk pun terkejut

"Huh,kalian kan yang dari SMA gekkoukan itu!"kata tsukasa sambil heran,dan dilanjut lagi

"Hah,aigis,kamu bukan manusia!"

Aigis menjawab"iya,aku memang bukan manusia,aku cuma sebuah mesin yang menyerupai manusia"

Tsukasa dkk terkejut mendengarnya dan pulang dengan penasaran

Besoknya tsukasa masih bingung tentang kejadian semalam,,dia benar benar tidak bisa menyangkal tentang persona dan semua itu,lalu sepulang sekolah tsukasa pergi bersama minato dan junpei sesuai janji mereka,lalu bertanya banyak hal tentang hal yang dia lihat kemarin,lalu minato menjelaskan semuanya dan tsukasa mengerti semuanya,dia diajak ke dorm minato lagi,dan diminta untuk jadi anggota SEES namun ia menolak dan ia pulang,lalu mitsuru menawarkan padanya untuk melanjutkannya di tartarus

Sekian dari saya,and plis review

Note:di deket paragraph terakhir itu author ga kasih dialog karena males mikirnya dan lagi men ps Kamen rider climax heroes,sampai jumpa,bye,please review"author digebuki tokoh yang blom dimunculin disini"


	3. The Night Of Darkness Part 2

Disclaimer:Kayak yang udah aku bilang Persona Series milik ATLUS dan Kamen Rider Decade milik BANDAI,jika kedua perusahaan itu punyaku,pasti dah kujadiin BANDAI ATLUS GAMES"digebukin staffnya"bukan BANDAI NAMCO GAMES lagi"dihajar staff NAMCO"

Sambil berjalan pulang,tsukasa berpikir tentang penawaran dari SEES,sedangkan dia adalah seorang decade,dan aigis merasa kalau tsukasa adalah orang yang berbahaya,seperti kecurigaannya pada ryoji,lalu tsukasa tambah stress,dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan santai.

Kaito berkata"bagaimana?sudah dapat info?"

Lalu tsukasa menjawab"lumayan,tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berguna"

Yuusuke berkata"oh iya,aku rasa ini semua berawal dari sekolah itu,mungkin ada rahasia dari SMA gekkoukan"

Tsukasa hanya bisa menjawab"ya,aku juga berpikir begitu"

Natsumi berkata"hmm,mungkin kita harus ke sana sekarang juga,seperti yang mereka katakan"

Tsukasa menjawab"sayang sekali,aku nggak mau ikut,badanku udah capek nih"

Natsumi berkata"Hikari Ka Hiden….penekan titik tertawa!"

Lalu bawah leher tsukasa ditusuk oleh jempol natsumi,dan apa yang terjadi?

"wahahahahahah,natsumikan….ahahahahah…..ahahahahahah"tsukasa tidak bisa berhenti tertawa,sampai waktunya dia berhenti,lalu dia berkata"ahahah..ahah..haha..baik,ayo pergi!hahaha…"

Lalu tak terasa mereka pun sudah sampai di gekkoukan pada jam 11:59:30

Koromaru berkata(huh,mangnya orang?"author langsung dihajar")"woof,woof(artinya adalah:hey,itu mereka datang)"

Ken berkata"kami sudah menunggu kalian"

Fuuka berkata"bagaimana,kalian sudah memutuskan?"

Lalu tsukasa menjawab"ya,kami sudah memutuskan,kami akan pergi dengan kalian"

Lalu yukari berkata"terima kasih banyak,kami mengandalkan bantuan kalian"

Lalu akhirnya jatuhlah "Dark Hour" dan SMA gekkoukan berubah menjadi menara hijau tinggi bernama "Tartarus"

Tsukasa berkata"hoo,jadi ini Tartarus?"

Yuusuke berkata"hey tsukasa,kamu tenang sekali"

Tsukasa menjawab"ya begitulah,kita akan menghadapi apa yang ada didalam benda ini"

Natsumi berkata"di sinilah kita akan melawan sesuatu yang mengerikan"

Kiva-la datang dan tertawa,lalu berkata"ayo berangkat"

Kaito pun hanya bisa memikirkan 3 hal:

Harta karun dunia P3

Musuh yang akan menghadang

Seberapa berat perjuangan dirinya untuk harta karun dan mengungkap rahasia dari SEES dan dark hour dlsb

Lalu mereka pun masuk dan mereka langsung mulai dari block 6,"Adamah"

Tsukasa berkata"jadi ini bagian dalamnya,bagus juga"lalu tiba tiba fuuka merasakan sesuatu

Dia berkata"teman teman,mereka datang!",lalu saat dia memanggil personanya juno,dia berkata"jumlahnya ada…..2,4,8,16,32,64,…,256!"

Mitsuru berkata"apa,256?celaka,kita harus mundur!"

Minato berkata"ya,benar,kalau kita tidak pergi kita akan mati disini"

Tsukasa berkata"sekarang giliranku untuk muncul"

Lalu tsukasa dkk langsung menempati garis depan dan bersiap untuk menghadapi para shadow itu,tsukasa memimpin dan berkata"jadi kaliankah shadows?baik,akan kami hadapi kalian"

Tsukasa pun mempersiapkan decadrivernya dan menaruhnya di perutnya,dan kemudian berubah menjadi sabuk,dia ambil kartu dan berkata "HENSHIN!"

Lalu dia masukkan kartu itu ke sabuknya(sabuknya ditarik dulu)dan bersuara"KAMEN RIDE!DECADE!"lalu muncul 9 bayangan perak dan sinar merah dari sabuknya dan serangan para shadows ditangkis oleh bayangan itu,bayangan itu terdiam sejenak,lalu menyatu dan menabrak tubuh tsukasa,lalu sinar merah itu terpecah menjadi 7 bagian yang menabrak helm tsukasa dan memberi tubuhnya warna merah yang agak seperti warna pink(aslinya magenta),jadilah dia "Kamen Rider Decade"

Kaito mengeluarkan kartu dan diendrivernya dan dia masukkan kartu itu ke dalamnya,lalu dia menggeser pegangan bawahnya ke depan dan"KAMEN RIDE!"dia mengangkat diendriver ke atas langit dan berkata"HENSHIN!"

Lalu dia menekan pelatuknya dan terdengar suara"DIEND!"muncul bayangan berwarna merah biru dan hijau yang bergerak kesana kemari dan menangkis serangan dari shadows,dan sinar biru muncul diatas kepalanya sejak dia menekan pelatuknya,3 bayangan itu menyatu di tubuhnya,dan sinar biru itu memecah menjadi 13 bagian dan terjatuh ke helm kaito dan memberinya warna biru tua(aslinya cyan),jadilah dia "Kamen Rider Diend"

Yuusuke mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke perutnya sambil berkonsentrasi dan keluarlah sabuk arcle,lalu dia memindahkan tangan kanan ke kiri atas dan tangan kanan ke arah kiri tepat diatas sabuk,dia geser ke posisi semula,dan berteriak"HENSHIN!"

Dan dia gerakkan tangan kanannya tepat ke atas kepalan tangan kirinya dan sabuknya memancarkan cahaya merah dan untuk sejenak tubuh yuusuke terbalut oleh armor warna merah dan jadilah dia "Kamen Rider Kuuga"

Natsumi memanggil kiva-la dan menangkapnya lalu berkata "HENSHIN!"dan dia diselimuti oleh serpihan serpihan warna pink dan akhirnya dia berubah menjadi "Kamen Rider Kiva-la"

Lalu pertarungan antara kubu DCD dan kubu shadows pun dimulai

Decade menyerang dengan attack biasa,pukul tendang,pukul,tendang=critical 409,akhirnya lagi lagi dan lagi sampai shadows ke 32,barulah dia pakai skill,dia keluarkan kartunya dan mengeluarkan kartu untuk dia masukan ke sabuk

"ATTACK RIDE!SLASH!"dan dia ambil ridebookernya lalu diubah dari book mode menjadi sword mode dan attack commandnya menjadi slash attack,lalu saat menebas shadows muncul bayangan pedang warna merah tua yang ikut menebas mereka dan hancurlah 32 shadows lagi,karena tebasannya dari tadi adalah kiri,kanan,atas=critical 512,lalu untuk 16 shadows lagi

"ATTACK RIDE!BLAST!"dan berubah lagi ridebookernya menjadi gun mode,attack commandnya menjadi pierce attack,lalu saat menembak shadows muncul lagi bayangan pink yang ikut menembaknya,dan critical 306,dengan ini terhitung 80 shadows wassalam

Diend menyerang dengan pierce attack,dor=critical 256,akhirnya musnah 16 shadows karena critical terus menerus,lalu dia pakai skill,keluarkan kartu

"ATTACK RIDE!BLAST!" dan blast kali ini cukup berbeda dengan decade,dia mampu menghabisi all enemies dengan mengangkat diendriver dan menarik pelatuknya dan ledakan tembakan pun berjatuhan semuanya kena damage total 1x,5x,dari 306 untuk 1 kali kena,maka 5 kali kena menjadi 1530,hancurlah 32 shadows lainnya,sekarang terhitung 128 shadows wassalam

Kuuga menyerang dengan attack biasa,pukul pukul,tendang,tendang=critical 398,16 shadows musnah karenanya,jadi sekarang 144 shadows wassalam

Kiva-la menyerang dengan slash attack,kiri,bawah,kanan=critical 654,musnah lagi 32 shadows karenanya,jadi sekarang 176 shadows wassalam,akhirnya sisa shadows yang lain dihabisi oleh SEES

Kubu DCD menang telak!kemenangan jatuh kepada mereka!lalu aigis pun mulai menyadari siapa itu decade

Sebelum tsukasa dkk sampai di dunia mereka,aigis telah jadi korban fitnah seseorang bernama narutaki

Narutaki berkata padanya "decade adalah iblis,kalahkanlah dia,jangan beri ampun"

Lalu aigis bertanya"hah,iblis?"

Narutaki hanya menjawab"ya,dia adalah penghancur dunia,jangan sampai dibiarkan kalau dia muncul,kamu ingin melindungi semuanya kan?"

Aigis terdiam dan berpikir(kalau begitu…..demi melindungi minato-san…aku harus melenyapkannya)lalu dia menjawab"ya,akan kuhancurkan decade,dan kulindungi minato-san dan semuanya!"

Narutaki berkata"bagus bagus,bersiaplah,karena dia itu sangat tangguh!"

Aigis langsung menodongkan senjatanya kearah decade dan berkata"kamu…decade sang penghancur dunia!kamu adalah iblis!"

Lalu decade berkata"ya ampun,narutaki masih juga memfitnah orang tentang diriku"

lalu langsung saja aigis menembaki decade,dan decade menghindar,lalu mengeluarkan kartu faiz

Lalu fuuka pun berkata"tolong hentikan!apa maksud semua ini?"

Tapi percuma,decade dan aigis sudah bersiap untuk bertarung,selagi bersiap dengan kartunya,decade berkata"HENSHIN! dan memakai kartu itu

"KAMEN RIDE!FAIZ!"lalu sinar merah muncul dari sabuk dan mengubah penampilan decade menjadi seperti "Kamen Rider Faiz"

Nama form decade ini adalah "Decade-Faiz" dan 1 kartu lagi

"FORM RIDE!FAIZ ACCEL!"jadilah dia"Decade-Faiz-Accel Form

Decade berkata"akan kuakhiri semua dalam 10 detik",sementara aigis memakai orgia modenya dan decade menekan tombol faiz accel

"START UP!"

Mereka berdua bersiap untuk beradu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan pertarungan antara kedua kaum hi-tech akan segera dimulai

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata,mereka beradu,dan tak terasa sudah 6 detik,dan aigis pun dibuat kewalahan

"3,2,1,TIME OUT!DEFORMATION!"

lalu kembalilah decade menjadi "Decade-Faiz"sementara aigis telah overheat dan dia harus istirahat,namun decade dengan sigap menggunakan 1 kartu lagi

"ATTACK RIDE!AUTOVAJIN!"lalu motornya di luar berubah menjadi autovajin dan terbang ke block 6,lalu menembaki aigis yang sedang overheat,

Dengan tanpa ampun decade mengambil gagang autovajin dan menjadikannya pedang Faiz Edge,lalu dia menebasi aigis sampai terpental

Lalu decade menggunakan kamera Faiz Shot dan memakainya untuk membantai aigis dengan pukulan yang diperkuatnya

Lalu decade mengambil kartu yang berbeda,biasanya dia pakai kartu yang merah,sekarang dia pakai kartu emas,apakah yang akan terjadi?

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!FA,FA,FA,FAIZ!"sebuah senter muncul di kaki decade,terpasang rapi seperti saat faiz hendak menyelesaikan pertarungan dengan tendangan "Crimson Smash" untuk melumat habis lawannya

Aigis kini benar benar dalam kesulitan,apakah dia akan hancur atau selamat?

Decade telah berlari dan melompat lalu menembakkan sinar warna merah yang akhirnya berubah menjadi berbentuk kerucut warna merah dan aigis kini tidak dapat menghindar,akankah dia hancur atau selamat?nantikanlah di chapter berikutnya

Selanjutnya dalam Kamen Rider Decade

"onore decade,tak akan kubiarkan kau hidup"kata narutaki

"kami adalah strega,kami ada untuk kedatangan nyx"kata takaya

"aku tak akan menyerah,Torisugari no Kamen Rider da!oboetoke!HENSHIN!"kata tsukasa

"Hancurkan semuanya,Sambungkan semuanya"

Episode 2:The Judgement Day Of The Darkness

Note:tendangan crimson smash ini dilakukan dengan menendang kerucut itu dan melubangi tubuh musuh,lalu faiz akan muncul dibelakang musuhnya,yang akhirnya menjadi pasir,dan keluarlah lambang faiz,dengan ledakan api biru


	4. The Judgement Day Of The Darkness Part 1

The Judgement Day Of The Darkness

Disclaimer:Kayak yang udah aku bilang Persona Series milik ATLUS dan Kamen Rider Decade milik BANDAI,jika kedua perusahaan itu punyaku,pasti dah kujadiin BANDAI ATLUS GAMES"digebukin staffnya"bukan BANDAI NAMCO GAMES lagi"dihajar staff NAMCO"

Sebelumnya dalam Kamen Rider Decade

"Perkenalkan,ini teman temanku,ini murid baru di sekolah kita,Tsukasa Kadoya" kata minato,lalu tsukasa bersalaman satu persatu dengan mereka hingga akhirnya ia bersalaman dengan aigis,lalu aigis berkata "kau itu berbahaya!"

pindah ke scene saat tsukasa dkk diserang shadows,"huh,apa lagi ini?!" dan saat mereka kewalahan,datanglah anggota SEES,"kami adalah anggota SEES,maukah kau bergabung dengan kami,Tsukasa?"

"aku menolak,kerjasama bukanlah caraku,akan kuhancurkan mereka" kata tsukasa

pindah ke kubu DCD berteriak "HENSHIN!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!FA-FA-FA-FAIZ!",Decade melompat dan mengarahkan kakinya ke arah aigis dan menembakkan sinar merah yang menjadi kerucut besar dan saat decade hendak menendangnya,sesuatu berwarna hitam dan membawa palu emas menyerangnya dan menggagalkan Crimson Smash

"WUA?!" teriak decade sementara dia kembali ke wujud asalnya sebelum menggunakan kartu Faiz

"siapa itu?!" kata Diend yang melihatnya

"entah,sepertinya dia musuh" kata Kuuga

"hati hatilah semuanya!dia datang!" kata Kiva-la

Mulailah mereka bertarung dengan sosok hitam yang membawa palu dan memakai helm bermotif kupu kupu berwarna pink itu

"Sang penghancur dunia,Decade,mengelilingi dunia dan mendapat teman teman baru,apa yang dia lihat dengan kedua matanya?"

Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite

Seiza no you sen ga mushubu shunkan hajimaru legend

Oorora yurameku jikuu koete

Tobikomu meisou suru parallel world

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu

Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame

Atarashi yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou

Mokugeki se you

JOURNEY THROUGH THE DECADE

Terlihat jelas bahwa kubu DCD kewalahan menghadapi musuh yang satu ini,tapi sepertinya mahluk itu mencoba melindungi aigis

"sial!HENSHIN!" kata decade

"KAMEN RIDE!AGITO!",tubuh decade bercahaya dan menjadi Decade-Agito Ground Form,lalu dia gunakan kartu lagi

"FORM RIDE!AGITO FLAME!",dan berubah menjadi Decade-Agito Flame Form,lalu dia menebasi mahluk hitam itu dengan Flame Saber dan bertanya,siapa kau?!kenapa menyerang kami!

Mahluk itu tak menjawab,dia hanya berkata "diam!" dan menghajar decade dengan palunya hingga ia terpental

"uwaaaaa!" decade terpental dan berkata "sial.."

"FORM RIDE!AGITO STORM!",dan berubah menjadi Decade-Agito Storm Form,dia pakai Storm Halberd dan berusaha menyerang mahluk itu

Sementara diend memasukkan kartu rider ke diendrivernya

"KAMEN RIDE!G-3!KAIXA!DELTA!" langsung saja diend summon 3 rider tersebut dan menghajar mahluk itu dan berkata "selamat bersenang senang"

"atau mungkin 1 lagi" kata diend jadi dia summon 1 lagi "KAMEN RIDE!GILLS!" dia langsung lari ke arah mahluk itu

"CHOU HENSHIN!" Kuuga berubah dari Mighty Form menjadi Dragon Form dan menyerang bersamaan dengan decade agito dengan Dragon Rodnya

Sementara itu Kiva-la dan anggota SEES dikepung oleh shadows

"bagai mana ini?mereka banyak sekali" kata Kiva-la

Junpei berkata "tak masalah,keluarlah,Trismegistus!" teriak junpei dan langsung menyerang dengan heavy physical attack andalannya

Akihiko berkata "tolong jaga aigis,keluarlah Caesar!",minato menjawab "iya,aku akan menjaganya"

Tak lama kemudian junpei dan akihiko menghalau mereka namun,di sisi lain

"keluarlah,Artemisia!" teriak mitsuru yang berusaha menghalau shadow yang mendekat

"aku bergantung padamu,Isis!" teriak yukari yang berusaha menghalau shadow yang mendekat,dan mengheal aigis yang terkapar di sisi minato

"ayo,kita juga!keluarlah Kala-Nemi!" teriak ken yang memanggil personanya dan mengeluarkan petir

"woof woof(Cerberus!)" koromaru menggonggong(beda sendiri?!*author dimakanin oleh koromaru*)dan menghajar shadow yang di depannya

"ada lagi,di sebelah kanan" kata fuuka di dalam juno,dan terus memberi instruksi untuk penyerangan

"mi,minato..san" kata aigis yang mulai sadar

"aigis!bertahanlah!" kata minato "sial,thanatos!" keluarlah thanatos dan menghajar shadow lain yang mendekatinya

Kembali lagi ke kubu DCD yang melawan mahluk hitam itu,untuk sesaat dia membuka topengnya

"apa?!" teriak kuuga

"tidak mungkin!" kata diend

"namaku Metis,aku ada untuk melindungi kakakku,aigis" kata mahluk hitam tersebut

"pantas,dia mirip dengan aigis,sudah kuduga,dia akan menggunakan orgia mode sekarang" kata decade

"takkan kubiarkan!" kata diend sambil menyiapkan kartu "ATTACK RIDE!CROSSATTACK!" akhirnya tiap rider yang dipanggil oleh diend bersiap untuk menggunakan jurus terakhir

(NOTE:di bawah ini bukan dialog)

Delta : (memasang chip dari beltnya ke pistol)READY,(berbicara ke mic di pistol itu)Kick!EXCEED CHARGE(menodongkan ke arah metis dan menembakkannya) : Lucifer's Hammer

Kaixa : (memasang chip dari beltnya ke senter)READY,(memasang di kaki,buka HP yang di sabuknya dan tekan tombol "Enter")EXCEED CHARGE : Gold Smash

G-3 : (siapin grenade launcher dan reload) : Grenade Launcher

Gills : (teriak hingga mulutnya terbuka dan duri di tumitnya muncul,lalu lompat dan bersiap untuk membacok dengan tendangannya) : Gills Heel Claw

Dan seperti perkataan decade,metis kembali menutup topengnya dan menggunakan orgia mode,dan membuat kaixa,delta,G-3,dan gills terpental dan lenyap dengan berbagai tebasan palu sebelum sempat menyentuh metis

Slow motion yang terjadi

Saat kaixa dan delta bersiap mengeluarkan kerucut andalan mereka metis memantulkannya dengan palunya sehingga terkena diri sendiri dan lenyap

Lalu saat G-3 menggunakan grenade launchernya,terlihat meledak namun metis selamat dan menghajar G-3 setelahnya dengan palunya lalu lenyap

Lalu gills,saat dia hendak membacok metis,dia bergerak cepat dan sudah ada di belakangnya dan menyerangnya hingga terpental dan lenyap

"tidak mungkin!" kata diend namun sebelum dia sempat bergerak metis menyerangnya dan dia kembali menjadi kaito

"kaito!" kata decade dan untungnya dia sempat memblok serangannya dengan storm halberd lalu dia kembali ke Decade-Agito Ground Form karena terpental

"CHOU HENSHIN!" berubah jadi Titan Form dan dragon rod tadi menjadi Titan Sword,serangan metis tertahan karena tebasan kuuga dan metis mengalami flinch

lalu kuuga titan menebasinya berkali kali sampai terpental,lalu metis bangun dan menyerangnya namun kuuga sama sekali tak merasakan dampak serangannya hingga metis ditebasi lagi oleh kuuga

Sementara itu decade menyiapkan kartu final attack ride lagi

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!A-A-A-AGITO!" lalu crosshorn di kepalanya terbuka sehingga 2 tanduknya menjadi 6,lalu dia menyiapkan serangan dengan bayangan lambing agito di bawah kakinya,lalu melompat dan melontarkan serangan "Rider Kick" ke arah metis

Tepat saat kuuga menebas metis dan menjauh,mendaratlah rider kick tersebut yang membuat metis terpental,lalu decade-agito mendarat dengan sempurna dan kembali menjadi decade yang semula,metis hendak bangun namun karena overheat dia tak bisa bangun sendiri dan akhirnya dia membuka topengnya

"ka….kakak…..maaf…" kata metis lalu dia pingsan

"eh?!" aigis merasa kaget oleh sesuatu

"ada apa aigis?" kata minato

"tunggu sebentar,aku segera kembali!" kata aigis

Aigis berlari ke tempat metis dan berkata "hey,sadarlah!kumohon!"

Metis tak sadarkan diri,akhirnya mereka semua pulang,SEES membawa metis dan Kubu DCD pulang ke Hikari Studio

Sekian dulu dari saya untuk chapter ini,maaf saya hiatus selama 3 tahun karena kesibukan,jadi 1 episode 2 chapter ini akan saya buat panjang dan detil

*author langsung siapin wizard ring dan pakai*

REVIEW,PLEASE…..


End file.
